pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
物品制作
Crafting refers to creating or improving items with certain orbs and other currency by adding and removing modifiers, sometimes with the help of masters. Path of Exile's in-game currency is required for both crafting and trading items. Since most crafting techniques are costly and unpredictable, only the most succesful crafting attempts are cost-efficient. As a result it is often preferable to buy a desired item from another player instead of crafting it yourself. As a rule of thumb, advanced crafting for equipment, weapons and jewels should also be avoided until the player has access to high level items (with an item level of 80 or more) to make sure the highest tier of modifiers is available. Despite its unpredictability and high initial capital requirement, succesful crafts can be very lucrative for the player(s) involved. There might be a buyer willing to pay more than the initial investment and allow you to make a profit. Owners of the crafted item can also set up a mirror service, through which other players use their Mirrors of Kalandra to make a copy of the crafted item. The owner of the crafted item is paid a fixed mirror fee everytime a player mirrors his item. This repeated income can be used to earn back the crafting investment. Under some circumstances, an item with the desired combination of mods may simply not yet exist. In that case crafting it is the only way of obtaining it. Crafting techniques There are a number of crafting techniques that you can choose from. They differ in terms of the amount orbs required, aswell as the rarity of the base item and the item you're going to craft. Basic crafting techniques You have a few options to directly upgrade a white (normal) item to either a magic or rare item. They don't require very expensive currency, but don't have much customization possible either. One orb will usually do the job. There are three ways to do this (taken from Invalesco's Crafting Guide ) * Use an on a white item to upgrade it to a magic item. * Use a on a white item to get either a magic, rare or unique version of the item. The rarity is chosen completely randomly (although higher rarities are less likely). * Use an . This makes your white item rare. These basic methods are inexpensive but their outcome is arbitrary. Advanced crafting techniques Instead of changing all the modifiers on an item at once, you can also add each one separately. This is a more reliable way of crafting and you can make sure that you add only desirable mods. This is however quite pricey and therefore you are recommended to only use these techniques to craft high-level gear. These methods are taken from Invalesco's crafting guide. * crafting: after you have alched an item, you use chaos orbs until you get the desired mods. You can also use + to get the same effect. This method is not recommended for getting specific modifiers. * The Systematic Alt/Regal/Exalt Method: an effective method to get the mods you want. It consists of a series of steps you follow. # Start with a white item (preferably with a high item level) # Use an # Keep spamming until you get the two mods you want. # Use . If you roll an unwanted mod, the item and start over at step one. # (Use to make an imprint of the item. Although it isn't essential to use an eternal at this step, it is the safest way to craft. If your exalts turn out bad, you have something to fall back on.) # Use three . (If you roll an unwanted mod, restore the item with the Eternal Orb.) # If necessary, use a or to alter the mod values. # (Corruption, see below.) Master crafting Using crafting benches provided by the masters, it is possible to craft a specific modifier. These require a certain level of the corresponding master and have a price that needs to be paid at the time of the craft (depending on the mod). By default, every item is limited to one of these mods, but there are ways to bypass that limit. Master crafting common stats like life or energy shield is relatively inexpensive and is not exclusively done in the endgame. Even on lower-level characters, adding stats for some more survivability is worthwile and can help the player greatly. The existence of a crafted master mod on an item prevents a mod of the same type from being added via an . This means that master mods can be added to an item temporarily to block that type, effectively removing it from the pool of possible mods. This is a very useful technique to increase the odds of getting a desired mod. Meta-crafting modifiers The more advanced master crafting techniques mainly revolve around the interaction between meta-crafting mods and . Although the orb's description says it Removes all properties from an item, modifiers protected by meta-crafting mods will remain untouched. This way, players can remove unsuccesful crafts without losing all the other modifiers. Using Elreon's meta-crafting mod to combine multiple other meta-crafting mods allows for even more control of the item. This way the player can often limit the pool of possible mods so that outcome of the craft is almost guaranteed. This table shows the meta-crafting modifiers for each master: Keep in mind that this technique of crafting requires multiple and several level 8 masters. Suffix or Prefix Wipe After having rolled some desired affixes, one can utilize Tora's or Haku's meta-crafting mod to protect them while altering the item. In the example on the right, we're trying to improve a five affix amulet. We're pleased with the following modifiers: * of Penetrating (critical strike chance) * of Exile (chaos resistance) *''of Destruction'' (critical strike multiplier) These are all suffixes. We don't care for the other modifiers. In this case, since there's still one affix slot available, we can craft Tora's meta-crafting mod ( ) to protect these mods and reroll the prefixes. We then scour the amulet, so only the suffixes remain. Note that Tora's mod is also a prefix, so it will be wiped in the process. The player can then attempt to exalt prefixes again and repeat the process if the results aren't satisfactory. Be warned that this technique is only worthwile when trying to isolate two or three affixes. In the case of only one wanted affix, spamming on a white item to get the affix is generally a cheaper option. Keep in mind that Tora's and Haku's meta crafting mods cost two each time they are are crafted. Single Mod Magic Item For some crafting techniques the player might need a magic item with one specific affix, but with the other affix slot still available. This can be done by crafting a master mod onto the item. It can be any mod, as long as it is not the same affix type as the wanted mod (e.g. if the wanted mod is a prefix, master craft a suffix). Then use a . This may take many times, since the item needs to be scoured whenever an incorrect mod spawns. When the wanted mod spawns, remove the master crafted mod. This magic item can be used as a base for further crafting using meta-crafting mods. +3 to Level Weapon Crafting Using the masters' meta-crafting mods players can relatively cheaply create bows and staves with or . In this example we'll craft a bow: # Start with the preferred base bow with an item level of at least 64. # Use and until the Sharpshooter's prefix (+2 to level) and a random suffix is rolled. # Use a hoping for a second suffix. If not, scour the bow and start over. # Craft Catarina's meta-crafting mod for the cost of one . # Use an for a guaranteed Fletcher's prefix (+1 to level). # Remove Catarina's meta-crafting mod. # The item can be finished to the player's liking. In case of a Poison Arrow build, a good idea might be to craft through Leo's crafting bench. Alternative technique: # Choose the preferred base bow with an item level of at least 64. # Craft it into a single mod magic bow with the Sharpshooter's prefix ( ) using the technique explained above. # Craft Catarina's meta-crafting mod. # Use a . The Fletcher's prefix ( ) is guaranteed to spawn. # Remove Catarina's meta-crafting mod. # Exalt or master craft the remaining affixes. A slightly different technique is used when crafting a staff with . In this example we craft a staff with . # Choose the preferred base staff with an item level of at least 55. # Craft it into a single mod rare item with the Lava Caller's prefix ( ) using the technique explained above. # Craft Elreon's ( ), Vagan's ( ) and Catarina's ( ) meta-crafting mods. # Master craft through Catarina's crafting bench. # Craft the guaranteed Paragon's prefix ( ) by using an . # Remove all master crafted mods. # Exalt or master craft the remaining affixes. Meta-crafting and Eternal Orbs When there's an item with an exceptionally rare affix such as Warbands mods (which can't be rolled with an ), the player might want to use even more expensive crafting techniques to ensure the best possible rolls. In this case are used to restore the base item after an unsuccesful roll. We'll take a high ilvl helmet with the Redblade prefix as an example: The player should start with using the Eternal Orb on the helmet and craft Haku's meta-crafting mod ( ) to protect the Warbands mod. Then use a to get a good prefix. If a suffix rolls, the helmet can be scoured and the player needs to craft Haku's mod again. In case of an undesired prefix, he will have to restore the imprint and use another Eternal Orb to continue crafting. When a good prefix is crafted, the player removes Haku's mod, crafts Elreon's mod ( ), crafts Haku's mod again and master crafts any suffix mod to block out all possible prefixes from an Exalted Orb. He now has a five mod helmet with three master crafted mods. He can choose to use another Eternal Orb here, if preferred. The three prefixes are all protected by Haku's mod so now the suffixes can be Exalted and removed again when they are unsuccesful. If the desired suffix is crafted, the master mods can be removed since the last suffixes and prefix will require Eternal Orbs (master mods can still be used to block out unwanted mods). Keep in mind that this way of crafting is extremely costly and may take a long time to complete since Eternal Orbs don't drop anymore. Also note that this sspecific way of crafting is just one of many techniques and may not be optimal for all items. Corruption Using a it is possible to improve an item even more, but with the risk of losing important stats or links/sockets. After being corrupted, the item can't be modified anymore. Vendor recipes Some vendor recipes allow for a more controlled way of crafting items, like always adding a certain modifier to a white item. These kind of recipes are being added to the game at a fast pace, so in the long run, expect this to alter the way crafting is done. For a list of vendor recipes pertaining to Crafting, see Vendor Recipes#Crafting. External links * There's currently a guide on Crafting by Invalesco on the game forum. * Velkor has also got a spreadsheet for item mods that may be a useful reference for those intending to do crafting. * Video demo of crafting a +3 bow * Video demo of crafting a +3 staff References Category:Guides